dont tell me you love me
by Rockin Ambee
Summary: April falls in love with her best friend syn. But things happen to her that she doesnt understand why. Well, turns out that another girl likes syn too. And it seems as though she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. what will happen to april?
1. Chapter 1

i woke up to my annyoing alarm clock going off.

and i realized what day it was.

the first day of school.

the day that i hated the most.

the day that says, summers over now get your ass out of bed.

i sighed and got up grabbing my school outfit and heading for the bathroom.

i turned on the shower to super hot, grabbed my tooth brush and vrushed my teeth

as i waited for the water to warm up.

i got in the shower and washed slowly.

this year would be the same as last year.

boring.

i got out and put on my black skini jeans and my black shirt with a skull on it.

i heard a knock on the door.

"you coming sis?"

it was my brother mike.

"yeah, im coming." i replied.

i ran to my room and grabbed my bag and then met mike in the kitchen.

"hey there april." my dad called from behind the newspaper.

"morning dad." i yawned and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"you ready april?" mike asked giving me an apple.

i nodded and took a bit of the apple.

we walked out to the side walk and waited for matty's van to pull up.

"so when are you going to tell syn?" mike asked.

"i dont know. you ask me that everyday and the answer still hasnt changed."

"you should tell him soon. before someone else tells him." mike explained.

man. whay does he have to start this early in the morning?

i sighed and then mattys van pulled up.

i climed in and took my seat by the window.

"hey april!" everyone yelled cheerfully.

"ugh. morning people." i groaned.

they all laughed and we were heading to get syn and his sister.

who by the way, zacky was in love with.

we pulled up and i was pretty much asleep.

"april!" i heard syns best friend jack yell.

god not him!

i looked up to see jack grab my hand and intwine our fingers and to see syn glare at

him.

whoa. thats a really dark look.

"hey jack." i yawned and then took my hand back.

which made him pout.

hes like me since the ninth grade.

when syn begged me to meet him.

and now i regreted the desicion to.

"hey syn!" everyone yelled.

"yo guys. hey april. mind if i sit here?" he asked pointing to the spot next to the

window.

i nodded and scooted over, which made jack move over which made ariel move over,

which made zacky fall off.

"hey!" he yelled rubbing his back.

"sorry!" i yelled.

i put my head on syn shoulder only to have it removed to be put on jacks by jack.

and then syn pulled it back, and so did jack.

"okay! i'll sit up straight!" i yelled and sat up.

"awww." jack wined.

"you started it jackass." syn whispered to low for anyone to hear.

except i did.

i laughed and everyone looked at me.

"what ever you have, i want some!" zacky yelled and jumped on my lap.

"zacky! your not as small as a cat! get off!" i yelled and pushed him.

but my efforts were in vain.

he held his place and laughed.

"thats it zacky!" i yelled.

i grabbed his arm and tickled him.

"april! q-quit i-it!!" he yelled laughing.

"shes not gonna stop until you get off her." syn yelled for me.

everyone was laughing at zackys girly sqeauls.

"okay! you win!" he yelled and then sat on syn.

syn made a small "Oof" and then whined.

"oh shut up! we're here!" mike yelled from the front seat.

matty parked the van and we all stepped out.

"this should be a great year!" ariel yelled.

i shook my head.

how could she love a school year that hasnt even started yet.

my phone buzzed just then and i looked at the number.

4077899345:

hey. i see you! you look so damn hot!

i didnt know who the number was so i shut my phone.

it buzzed again.

4077899345:

dont just shut your phone on me! do you know who i am?

and then i decided to respond.

me:

no i dont. now leave me alone.

and then i shut off my phone so that whoever this was would leave me alone.

i took a step closer to syn and then grabbed his arm.

he was my protection for whoever knew me and was watching me.

he looked at me and then grew worried.

he was about to ask what was wrong but the bell rang, giving my chance to sprint off

to my new first class.

i wouldnt tell my friends about this.

not now anyway.

me- i hope you like it...i think its onna be a really good one. read my memo below the title. message/rate and message me to be in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

i pulled out my schedule and looked at my locker and my combination.

locker-782

combination-12-31-15

i went to my locker only to find syn waiting for me.

"hey locker buddy!" he yelled.

"hey!" i laughed.

i tried my combination and it worked!

"so, what was that look in your eye about this morning?" he asked.

crap.

"nothing. just first day of school jitters?" i said trying to convince myself more

then him.

"your lying." he accused me.

i looked in his gorgeous eyes.

he starred back into mine.

and then, thank god, the bell rang.

"see you later syn!" i yelled and ran off to my first our with .

i took my seat, which had my name on it, and looked up to see alex standing in

in front of me.

"jesus! alex! dont do that!" i laughed and playfully hit him in his shoulder.

"sorry. can you believe it! first class together!" he laughed.

i nodded and then heard the teacher clear his throat.

alex stopped talking and took his seat behind me.

(alex and i have been best friends since we could walk.)

"okay. today is just going to be the instructions. tomorrow we'll really

began!"

i had a feeling i was going to like this teacher.

he had explained to us all of the rules and everything and then moved on to

some fun stuff where you get up and meet new people.

and since, my dream was to become and actress/singer, then i had no problems

with people.

"hi im april!" i laughed.

"im sharon!"

"im claudia!"

"and im....jeff."

sharon and claudia were awesome!

jeff freaked me out.

he was just really...uhh..how to put this in a nice way....a plain weirdo.

the bell ran and i was thankful.

i ran to my locker and met up with syn and zacky.

"hey guys!" i laughed and opened my locker.

"hey." syn said low and kinda worried.

"hey!" zackey yelled in an upbeat tone.

"whats up syn?" i asked.

"you," he replied.

i was about to ask him what he meant when claudia grabbed my arm.

"we have the next class together remember? come on!" she yelled.

i laughed and followed her.

the rest of the day pretty much went like that.

me and syn had three classes together.

me and matty..one.

me and jimmy..one.

me and johny...none.

me and zacky..two.

me and mike..one.

me and claudia...a LOT!

me and claudia walked out to meet the guys.

"wow." claudia stopped dead in her tracks.

"who is that?" she asked pointing to my brother.

"ewww..." i said.

"eww?" she asked.

"uhh..yeah mike is my brother!" i laughed.

" huh?"

i laughed at her and pulled her along.

"hey guys. this is claudia. claudia. these bone heads are the guys."

she smiled and winked and mike.

"lets get out of here!" i yelled.

everyone nodded and we got in.

and there was no room. again.

when we got to my house.

we all ran out and towards the basement.

"hi dad! bye dad!" me and mike yelled and ran down stairs with the guys.

and girl.

"so how was you guys first day?" me and claudia asked at the same time.

we burted out laughing anf then calmy sat down.

and she sat down beside MY brother.

ewwwer.

"boring." everyone replied.

"not for me!" i yelled.

"yeah, me and april here became bff's in like ten seconds." claudia yelled.

we laughed and the hugged.

"girl on girl action? i like it!"

i turned to see alex coming down stairs.

"shut up alex!" i yelled and threw an empty pepsi can at him.

"owww...thats gonna leave a bruise now!" he laughed.

always the drama queen.

"hey your phones off by the way." alex told me.

"oh yeeeaahh!" i laughed and turned it on.

6 new text messages.

2 new voice mails.

1 new picture message.

pictures?

"il be right back guys!" i yelled remembering i had to pee.

"alright! but hurry back babe!" syn yelled and made me blush.

"dont do that!" i yelled before going upstairs.

i clicked on the messages.

from:syn

hey, what was up this morning? i was really worried.

me:

i told you..morning jitters.

next message.

from:claudia

hey! just checkin to see if you didnt give me the wrong num!!

next message

from: zacky

whats wrong with syn? what did you say to him? did you tell him?

me:

tell him what?

next message

unknown:

hey...i like your hair like that..its hot!

next message

unknown:

why did you turn it off? i want to talk to you god damn it!

nexy message

unknown:

you know, if you ignore me, you will be..lets just say..forced to do something you

dont want to do.

me:

who the hell are you!?

i listened to my voice messages.

"hey its me, tell me when you get out of school we need to plan a slumber party!

love ya...paige!!"

i laughed at how goofy she was.

"next message"

"hey babe. answer you damn phone and i wont get mean!"

i looked at the picture message.

it was me, with claudia and sharon talking in english.

oh my god!

who is this guy?

me- message/rate and message to be in it!


	3. Chapter 3

i ran up to my room and threw my phone...hopfully crushing it into a

million

tiny little pieces.

i laid down on my bed and tears slid down my cheeks.

why me?

why not someone else?

why do i have to be this guys target?

"april!?" syn yelled.

i kept quiet, i didnt want him to know i was up here.

crying.

i heard footsteps and then someone knock on my door.

i had to think fast.

"getting dressed!" i yelled.

"your getting dressed?" syn asked and pushed open the door.

"your so lucky i just finished!" i yelled and tackled him to the floor.

i didnt want him to see my cell phone laying on the floor.

he was smater then he really acted.

"aww, man. and i was hoping to see too!" he laughed.

i laughed with him.

but with a shaky voice.

"april? why were you crying?" he asked.

i shook my head and try to get off him.

he held my waist to let me know he wouldnt let me up.

i sighed and leaned my head down on his chest.

"i just miss my mom." i lied.

best thing i could think of!

"im sorry!" he said and then hugged me.

i hugged him back

although it was kind of awkward since i couldnt really get my arms

all the way around

him laying on the floor.

when he let go i sighed and helped him to his feet.

"lets go find the guys."

he nodded and followed me out of the room.

"you sure your okay?" he asked.

i smiled and nodded, wiping away any tears stains i had.

"okay, then thats perfect!" he yelled.

"wha--" was all i got to ask before he had picked me up and carried

me in his shoulder.

"syn put me down!" i yelled pounding on his back.

"no!" he laughed and ran down stairs to the basement.

"what took you so long?" zacky asked and then helped me down.

"changed." i told them.

they all "Oh"ed and continued with the converstaion.

"okay, so tonight" claudia yelled.

"tonight what?" i asked taking a seat on syns lap.

i looked over at zacky to see him smile and wink at me.

why was he winking?

"we are going to the park!" she yelled.

"awesome! i havent been there in forever!" i yelled.

"you went yesturday!" mike laughed making claudia sit on his lap

and making her

blush.

"exactly..that was forever ago!" i laughed and pulled syn up.

"well, then can we get a move on?" matty asked.

"im driving!" johny yelled.

we all laughed as he ran to the van and pulled open the drivers

door.

"gonna be hard to drive without the keys!" i yelled.

"oh yeah!" he laughed at his stupidity and grabbed the keys from

jimmy.

"yeah sure, thank you so much for asking POLIETLY!" jimmy yelled.

we all laughed and climbed in.

letting johny drive.

bad idea.

we made it to the park in,what i believe was, reacord time.

this is because, johny drives like a maniac.

we were tossing and turning in the van.

one time, he slammed on the breaks and i flew forward.

thanks to syns death grip, i didnt go very far.

we pulled up to the park.

and everyone jumped out with sick faces and breathing heavily.

"johny, your never driving again!" i yelled and grabbed the keys from

him.

he pouted and i smiled.

"swings!"i called and ran over to them.

"your such a child april!" jimmy yelled.

i stuck my tongue out at him.

"keep it in or ill bite it!" syn yelled.

i put my tongue back in my mouth.

and then i realized it.

alex was gone.

"where'd alex go?" i asked.

"he went home. his mother called." mike laughed and held cluadias

hand.

"aww, you guys a couple now?" i asked.

cluadia blushed and mike laughed.

"lets play hide'n'seek!" i yelled jumping off syn(who stole my swing

so i sat on him)

"yeah!" everyone yelled.

"not it!" i yelled.

everyone yelled not it, except for our super slow mikey.

"mikey poo, your it!" i laughed and hid.

he grummbled from his loss and turned around.

i hid with syn.

he had the best hiding spots ever.

we hid in a bush and he held me close, just in case we were

discovered.

i looked up at him and noticed him smiling at me.

"what?" i whispered.

he shook his head.

and then i realized we were moving closer to each other.

and our breathing became uneven.

i looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

and then...............


End file.
